


Illicit Affairs

by omegakim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAEKSOODAY2020, DESAFIOBL, Drama, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Family, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegakim/pseuds/omegakim
Summary: Kyungsoo namora Baekbeom há alguns anos, em um namoro mais movido à conveniência do que ao amor. Por isso, quando Baekbeom sugere apresentá-lo para sua família, Kyungsoo concorda, afinal, seus pais já esperavam a oficialização daquele relacionamento: o casamento. Contudo, Kyungsoo não imaginava que o namorado tivesse um irmão gêmeo e que ele fosse tão atraente.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13
Collections: BAEKSOO DAY 2020 - Desafio Amigo Secreto





	Illicit Affairs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KyungsooDO_12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyungsooDO_12/gifts).



> Olá, querida amiga secreta. Eu acabei ficando com seu plot e espero demais que você goste de como conduzi tudo por aqui. Tive que fazer várias mudanças para que a trama pudesse funcionar e sei que isso pode não lhe agradar, então, peço que dê uma chance a fanfic.  
> No mais, boa leitura a todos que vão ler isso aqui e espero que me acompanhem até o final. :DDD  
> E quero agradecer a Mands por ter sido uma beta incrível como sempre e toda a equipe do BSL que me deu força para continuar com essa história.  
> No mais, não esqueçam de ler as outras fanfics do desafio e deixar aquele comentário maroto para alegrar o autor. ;)

Baekbeom falava enquanto comia, também bebia com pressa. Ele parecia um pouco ansioso, _nervoso_ , Kyungsoo diria. Ele lhe lançava alguns olhares pedindo ajuda, mas Kyungsoo estava entediado demais para se dar ao trabalho, então, o deixava definhar na sua frente, como um tipo de brincadeira mórbida. Era engraçado vê-lo tentar ser simpático, o mais simpático e inteligente de todos. Kyungsoo o admirava por isso, mas não o amava. Na verdade, não achava que o sentimento no seu peito era páreo para aquele que habitava o peito do seu pai. Ele, sim, parecia orgulhoso de Baekbeom. A mão que não saía do seu ombro enquanto o apresentava para os outros convidados do jantar, deixa isso claro para Kyungsoo.

Pensar nisso o fazia se sentir amargo, como se tivesse passado o jantar inteiro mastigando açúcar queimado. A expressão que adornava seu rosto bonito bem poderia ser culpa disso. Por essa razão, tentava adoçar sua noite bebendo. O champanhe era doce em sua língua por pouco tempo, o que o obrigava a beber mais e mais. Ele não queria dar um show no meio da confraternização, mas achava que não tinha mais salvação. Por isso, quando sentiu a mão de sua mãe em seu braço, não recuou. Só se deixou levar em direção a um dos quartos da casa e desabar na cama de hóspedes. 

Quando o dia seguinte veio, tudo o que encontrou no quarto foi silêncio e dor de cabeça. Kyungsoo rolou de um lado para outro na cama, enfiou o rosto no travesseiro e tentou lembrar todos os detalhes da noite anterior, mas na sua mente não havia muita coisa. Ele lembrava de Baekbeom sempre ao lado do seu pai, também lembrava da mãe arrastando-o para lá e para cá, a fim de apresentá-lo às amigas. Lembrava também de si mesmo virando uma taça de champanhe atrás da outra. Devia ter sido uma visão péssima para os convidados, pensou. Bateu o travesseiro contra o rosto e respirou fundo. Definitivamente não devia ter sido uma companhia muito boa na noite anterior. 

Apanhou o celular do bolso do blazer, notando que não tinha tirado nem os sapatos antes de apagar naquela cama. Sua mãe nem se deu ao trabalho de ajudá-lo. Até onde Kyungsoo sabia, ela bem podia ter trancado a porta para impedi-lo de sair do quarto e fazer uma cena no jantar de noivado. Encarou a porta como se dali pudesse ver se estava trancada, mas a distância era demais. Tornou a encarar o celular, havia 5 chamadas perdidas de Baekbeom e 2 do trabalho. 

_Droga!_

Kyungsoo saltou da cama e correu apressado para o banheiro enquanto escutava as mensagens deixadas na caixa postal. Havia esquecido completamente da reunião importante que teria com o fornecedor. Era a reunião para fechamento do contrato e Kyungsoo precisava estar presente, já que era diretor financeiro da empresa. Baekbeom já devia estar lá e só de pensar nisso sentia um pouco de irritação subindo por sua espinha. Encarou-se no espelho, jogou uma água no rosto, fez gargarejo com água e pasta de dentes e saiu correndo do banheiro. Mas quando girou a maçaneta da porta, soltou um palavrão alto, daqueles que faria sua mãe acertar um tapa no seu rosto pela falta de modos. 

Contudo, naquele momento, queria mesmo era acertar um tapa no rosto da mãe por ter esquecido que o trancou no quarto. 

*******

Baekbeom agarrou seu braço no momento em que o viu. Kyungsoo resmungou, mas não sabia se era culpa do aperto ou da dor de cabeça. O noivo não parecia feliz enquanto o arrastava para o escritório e Kyungsoo compartilhava da mesma infelicidade. Havia demorado mais do que o esperado para alguém escutá-lo e, finalmente, abrir a porta do quarto. A mãe tinha saído para o SPA, completamente tranquila, o que só serviu para aumentar o mau humor de Kyungsoo.

— Se vai começar a estragar sua vida, comece não me envolvendo nisso — Baekbeom disse, a voz na tonalidade certa para que Kyungsoo soubesse que ele estava mais do que irritado.

 _Um degrau acima,_ Kyungsoo pensou e soltou o braço do aperto.

— Eu só me atrasei — justificou, fazendo o namorado revirar os olhos em desdém. 

De onde estava, Baekbeom conseguia sentir o cheiro de álcool, além de ter notado que Kyungsoo ainda usava as roupas de ontem.

— Para o banho? É, estou vendo. — Baekbeom passou a mão no meio dos cabelos, puxou os fios para trás e Kyungsoo se perguntou _quando_ havia deixado de achá-lo atraente.

Certamente, Baekbeom era bonito. Ele tinha aquele sorriso largo, meio retangular que aparecia apenas ocasionalmente agora, mas que aparecia bastante para Kyungsoo quando estavam no começo do namoro. Os cabelos eram escuros e combinavam com os olhos e com a pele dourada. Ele não impressionava pela altura, certamente também não pelo humor, mas havia certo charme no jeito ranzinza com que levava a vida. Kyungsoo costumava gostar daquilo. _Costumava._

O costume por si só era o que ainda os mantinha juntos, ou melhor, o que ainda mantinha Kyungsoo ali. Baekbeom, talvez, sequer desconfiasse do desprezo que crescia em seu peito um pouquinho a cada dia. Em três anos de namoro, ele não havia dado qualquer sinal de que se importava, por isso, Kyungsoo só ia se afastando aos poucos, do jeito que conseguia, apenas para ver o Byun cada vez mais próximo da sua família. E então, eles terminavam emaranhados novamente.

— Houve um imprevisto — tentou explicar, mas Baekbeom estava fazendo aquela cara de quem não queria realmente saber.

Kyungsoo comprimiu os lábios e cruzou os braços.

— Eu vou me trocar depois que a reunião acabar.

— Você não vai entrar na sala desse jeito. — Baekbeom andou em direção a porta. — Se troque antes. Você ainda tem cinco minutos. — A mão dele pousou sobre a maçaneta e o Do o observou abrir a porta e sair sem nem olhar na sua direção.

Kyungsoo suspirou e acertou um chute no pé da mesa do escritório. Ele olhou em volta e percebeu, com alívio, que todas as persianas estavam fechadas. Significava que ninguém os viu discutindo, o que era bom. Kyungsoo se sentiu mais tranquilo. Não podia lidar com o olhar irritado do pai também, pois bem sabia que Baekbeom daria um jeito de reverter aquela situação a seu favor e, mais uma vez, Kyungsoo sairia como o filho imprestável.

Passou a mão nos cabelos e encarou o horário no seu relógio. Ao menos naquilo Baekbeom tinha razão, ele tinha cinco minutos para aparecer na reunião antes que tudo fosse perdido. Kyungsoo inclinou-se sobre a mesa do escritório e ligou para a sua secretária. Deu a ela a missão de lhe arranjar roupas e não demorou muito para a mulher aparecer. Kyungsoo se trocou, apanhou a pasta com as informações sobre a reunião e correu em direção a sala de reuniões.

Foi recebido com um sorriso forçado do namorado e olhares surpresos dos outros funcionários na reunião. Kyungsoo puxou uma cadeira, pediu desculpas pela demora, fez uma piada qualquer sobre o trânsito — que arrancou risada de todos — e conseguiu fazer o clima ficar melhor. Então, tentou acompanhar o resto da reunião. Agradeceu mentalmente a sua secretária por ter separado todas aquelas anotações, porque isso o ajudou a não ficar tão perdido. E no fim, ainda o ajudou a dar algumas opiniões inteligentes.

O fornecedor, um homem de meia idade, não era tão rígido quanto Kyungsoo achou que seria. Ele parecia se preocupar mais com o bem-estar dos seus funcionários do que com os lucros da empresa, diferente do seu pai que era um tirano, louco por dinheiro. Alguém que ninguém gostaria de mexer, alguém que dava calafrios em Kyungsoo.

— Então, estamos acertados? — Baekbeom perguntou e Kyungsoo tornou a encarar o homem.

Ele terminava de ler o contrato.

— Meu advogado vai entrar em contato — ele disse por fim, e Kyungsoo relaxou.

Era imprescindível que fechasse aquele contrato, ainda mais antes da sua viagem até a cidade natal de Baekbeom para conhecer a família dele. Seus pais estavam pressionando para oficializar o noivado de uma vez, mas, apesar dos anos que estavam juntos, Kyungsoo não conseguia achar que aquilo era uma boa ideia. Então, Baekbeom havia sugerido a viagem como algum tipo de folga. E o Do comprou a ideia, porque sabia que o namorado não ia desistir de fazê-lo aceitar e que seus pais ficariam estranhos se soubessem que ele havia recusado algo tão importante quanto aquilo.

Eles ficaram de pé e se curvaram respeitosamente para o homem. Baekbeom se ofereceu para levá-lo até a saída e Kyungsoo ficou para trás para arrumar a bagunça. Ao menos aquele tempo sozinho serviria para fazê-lo relaxar. Ele alongou os braços, inclinou-se para estalar as costas e soltou um suspiro de alívio. Sentia-se bastante cansado e sequer havia dado três horas da tarde... Tudo culpa das taças de champanhe da noite anterior.

Kyungsoo terminou de arrumar os papéis e saiu da sala de reuniões. Pediu à sua secretária um remédio para dor de cabeça e foi para seu escritório. Baekbeom não apareceu por lá como esperava, apenas mandou uma mensagem informando o horário que iriam viajar. Kyungsoo não queria, mas foi obrigado a sair mais cedo do trabalho para arrumar as malas em casa. A parte boa nisso era que ficaria sozinho.

Ele e Baekbeom não moravam juntos apesar de namorarem há alguns anos, e Kyungsoo sequer cogitava essa possibilidade. Gostava muito de sua privacidade. Por isso, decidiu pedir às secretária para cancelar todos os seus compromissos no trabalho e tirou o resto do dia de folga. Foi direto para o seu apartamento, arrumou as malas e dormiu até o momento de ir para a rodoviária.

Baekbeom o encontrou lá, parecendo satisfeito com sua pontualidade. Eles se beijaram antes de entrar no ônibus e Kyungsoo dormiu o resto da viagem, porque ainda se sentia cansado apesar da ansiedade. A ressaca estava sendo pior do que imaginava. Baekbeom não o acordou nas paradas que o ônibus fez e também não falou sobre sua família. Kyungsoo agradeceu internamente, pois ainda estava chateado pela forma que havia sido tratado no escritório pelo outro.

Uma parte sua sabia que o namorado não pediria desculpas. Ele nunca pedia. E esse era um dos traços da personalidade dele que mais odiava. Baekbeom costumava ser tão intrinsecamente fechado que assustava Kyungsoo, o deixava receoso de se aproximar, pois sempre sentia que estava forçando-o a falar ou a ser alguém que ele não queria. Era possível ver o desconforto no rosto dele todas as vezes que tentavam falar de alguma coisa que não fosse o trabalho ou a família do Do.

No começo do namoro, havia se esforçado para entendê-lo, para se aproximar, mesmo que tudo parecesse demais para si. Kyungsoo era alguém que desejava as coisas aos montes, ele sempre queria tudo e todos. Quando criança, vivia rodeado de tudo que era bom, as melhores marcas de roupa e brinquedos. Seus pais lhe davam absolutamente tudo que pedia, mas nenhum se importava em tirar um tempo para ficar e brincar com ele, ou conversar sobre as fases mais chatas da adolescência. Ele havia crescido sozinho em uma casa grande demais, havia aprendido a estar sempre sozinho e quando conheceu Baekbeom, que lhe ofereceu um relacionamento sólido e companheirismo, Kyungsoo aceitou. Aceitou Baekbeom com todos os seus defeitos, mas não havia recebido muita coisa em troca.

Arranjou aquele trabalho para ele, também o apresentou para seus pais. O ajudou a melhorar seu estilo de vida, seu círculo social, e a encher seu telefone de contatos que valiam a pena. O fez crescer na empresa. Deixou ele entrar no seu mundo tão rápido, que às vezes se assustava consigo mesmo. _Era mesmo tão carente assim?_ Estava tão carente de atenção que só o deixou entrar, sem nem conhecê-lo direito? E agora, seus pais o adoravam, eles eram o típico casal capa de revista e todos o invejavam por ser tão bem sucedido em seu relacionamento. Eles tinham três anos de namoro, mas para Kyungsoo sempre parecia mais. Tão mais, que se sentia cansado. Terrivelmente cansado de tudo.

Por isso, não se importou em conversar com Baekbeom sobre sua família, nem a perguntar por que ele não carregava nenhuma foto dos pais na carteira ou em lugar nenhum. Nas vezes em que visitou seu apartamento, notou que não havia muita coisa que lembrasse sua cidade natal: Bucheon. Havia mais fotos de Baekbeom com seu gato de estimação do que com algum membro de sua família. Mas Kyungsoo sabia que ele tinha mãe e pai — um empresário que havia sido preso por fraude; o tipo de assunto sensível que fazia Kyungsoo achar que era esse o motivo dele nunca falar da família.

— Alguém vem nos buscar? — Kyungsoo perguntou bocejando depois de descer do ônibus.

O Byun o encarou e passou a manga da camisa na sua bochecha, limpando um pouco de sujeira que havia aparecido sobre sua pele. Kyungsoo o encarou, pensando que podia ser uma boa e _rara_ oportunidade de beijá-lo, e ficou na ponta dos pés para se inclinar na sua direção, mas Baekbeom o segurou pelos ombros e o impediu de continuar. Kyungsoo o encarou confuso, frustrado.

— Aqui não, docinho. — Beom deu uma batidinha no topo da sua cabeça. — Vamos fazer isso em casa.

O Do piscou os olhos e sufocou um suspiro. Apanhou sua mala e começou a andar em direção ao ponto de táxi sem esperar qualquer outra coisa do namorado. Aquele tipo de atitude sempre o deixava imensamente irritado, frustrado e nervoso, pois colocava em xeque o que sentia pelo Byun. Eles nunca se beijavam em público ou sequer andavam de mãos dadas. E mesmo quando estavam sozinhos, era sempre complicado conseguir um pouco mais de carinho e atenção. Tudo com Baekbeom devia ter horário, fazendo Kyungsoo se sentir como um compromisso que Baekbeom não queria cumprir. Mas se não queria mesmo por que estavam ali? Por que se dar ao trabalho de levá-lo tão longe?, suspirou com o pensamento e fechou os olhos por um segundo.

Baekbeom não iria tão longe se não gostasse dele ao menos um pouquinho. Eram três anos juntos, afinal. E mesmo que as noites de sexo fossem poucas, sempre havia sido assim desde que começaram o namoro. Tudo que ele oferecia ao Do era pouco, vinha em migalhas e Kyungsoo as segurava como se fosse um tesouro porque nunca teve mais do que aquilo. No começo, parecia o suficiente, mas agora só restava essa confusão amarga no seu interior que implorava por atenção, por um toque mais demorado, por um olhar mais quente, por _qualquer coisa_ mais carinhosa.

O namorado o encontrou sentado dentro do táxi. Ele não disse nada acerca da sua expressão irritada e se limitou a dizer ao motorista o endereço da sua casa, para onde seguiram em silêncio pelo resto do caminho. Kyungsoo não se importava, estava concentrado em acumular as faltas de Baekbeom para cobrá-lo depois. Ele até mesmo havia começado a escrever um discurso de término no celular. Vez ou outra, anotava ali mais um motivo para terminar e voltar a ser solteiro, mas a ideia de ficar sozinho sempre o apavorava. Era por isso que ainda insistia naquele relacionamento.

O Byun pagou o motorista, ajudou com a mala e ambos pararam em frente à casa em que ele havia crescido. Kyungsoo estudou a expressão no rosto dele, mas não disse coisa alguma, apenas se limitou a perdoá-lo mais uma vez quando ele estendeu a mão na sua direção. Baekbeom devia saber que aquilo era um ato de trégua, uma forma de fazer Kyungsoo lhe dar mais uma chance. Enlaçou a mão do namorado e suspirou.

Eles começaram a andar. O sol se punha atrás deles e banhava a fachada inteira de laranja; o tom de branco da propriedade era inteiramente lavado de uma forma que Kyungsoo já havia visto em outros momentos mas que ali, parecia bem mais natural, beirava o tenebroso. Foi então que percebeu estar nervoso. A palma da mão suou contra a do namorado, mas ele não a largou como achou que faria. Eles só continuaram se movendo em direção a entrada da casa.

Número 103ª, notou. Baekbeom tinha os ombros rígidos, os passos pesados. Parecia mais nervoso do que si e isso o fez se perguntar a quanto tempo ele não aparecia ali. Será que ligava para os pais? Será que mandava cartas ou qualquer sinal de vida? Kyungsoo sequer se lembrava de tê-lo pegado em uma ligação familiar em qualquer momento, também não lembrava de tê-lo ouvido falar dos pais diante dos seus... Embora, para bem da verdade, achasse que isso era mais culpa de seus pais do que de Baekbeom, afinal, seu pai respirava trabalho como se fosse oxigênio. Até sua mãe devia concordar que o pai era viciado.

— Hum, você quer que eu toque a campainha? — Kyungsoo perguntou quando notou que eles estavam parados em frente a porta da casa a mais tempo do que achava normal.

A vizinha do lado até mesmo os espionava com um telefone na mão, quem sabe cogitando ligar para a polícia caso não se mexessem. Baekbeom o fitou e Kyungsoo o fitou de volta, mas o namorado não disse nada, limitando-se a largar sua mão e apertar a campainha da casa. O som reverberou pelos ossos de Kyungsoo, retumbou bem dentro do seu ser e o abalou inteiro. Ele respirou fundo e mordeu o lábio inferior com força. De repente, se perguntou o que faria se a sogra não gostasse dele. Era provável que ela esperasse por uma garota ou, talvez, sequer soubesse sobre o relacionamento do filho. O leve pensamento nesse último só serviu para deixá-lo mais nervoso, lançando outra olhadela ao namorado e limpando a garganta para perguntá-lo sobre aquilo. Contudo, o barulho da porta se abrindo roubou qualquer momento que pudesse ter a sós com Baekbeom.

O Do olhou para frente. Os olhos desceram para o assoalho e ele viu um par de tênis surrado e a barra de uma calça jeans que combinava com o tênis. Engoliu as palavras que quiseram sair sobre as escolhas de roupa da senhora Byun, disposto a não criticar. Subiu os olhos pela figura com um sorriso se formando no rosto. Sempre escutava que tinha um sorriso bonito, que fazia as pessoas derreterem ao vê-lo. Quem sabe, aquilo servisse para apaziguar a sogra diante da sua presença. Mas à medida que ia subindo o olhar, o sorriso foi vacilando no rosto, principalmente quando encontrou uma figura um tanto parecida com Baekbeom o fitando de volta.

Virou o rosto para Baekbeom, confuso com a semelhança tão absurda. O namorado tinha os lábios comprimidos, desaprovadores. Era a expressão que ele fazia quando algum funcionário cometia um erro ou quando tinha que demitir alguém. Era a cara que ele tinha feito mais cedo quando o viu entrar no escritório com as roupas de ontem e cheirando a álcool. Kyungsoo olhou para a pessoa na porta novamente.

— Vocês chegaram mais cedo do que o previsto — a pessoa à porta disse, largando a maçaneta e abrindo espaço para que eles entrassem. — Mamãe ainda está pregando os balões na parede — segredou. — Por favor, finjam surpresa, sim? — ele sussurrou e Kyungsoo assentiu, entorpecido.

— Beom — chamou o namorado, mas ele estava encarando tanto o homem que Kyungsoo temeu pela vida dele.

— O que está fazendo aqui? Eu pedi à minha mãe para... — começou Baekbeom.

— _Nossa mãe_ — o outro corrigiu e os olhos de Kyungsoo se arregalaram quando a constatação veio, como um soco no estômago. Sequer sabia da existência dele.

— Você tem um irmão? — perguntou ao namorado.

— Agora não, Kyungsoo. — Baekbeom o calou com um olhar, mas Kyungsoo estava confuso e curioso demais sobre a situação.

— Eu não acredito que não contou ao seu namorado que tem um irmão gêmeo — ele disse.

— Gêmeo? — o Do ecoou. Isso ao menos explicava a semelhança.

— Não idênticos, se quer saber. — Ele se encostou na parede ao lado da porta aberta e cruzou os braços. — Eu sou Byun Baekhyun. — Estendeu a mão na sua direção, mas assim que Kyungsoo tentou apertar em um simples gesto de educação, Baekbeom segurou seu braço e o puxou para longe.

Kyungsoo o encarou, surpreso demais para esconder. Eles tinham o mesmo porte, ombros largos e sorriso. Mas os olhos de Baekhyun eram mais escuros e o jeito de falar mais descontraído, o cabelo platinado o deixava mais bonito e com uma aparência menos séria do que Baekbeom. E o sorriso... o sorriso que ele lhe direcionou enquanto era arrastado para dentro da casa, definitivamente, era mais quadrado que o de Baekbeom. 

_Gêmeos,_ pensou. Seu namorado, quase noivo, tinha um irmão gêmeo. Aquilo só podia ser uma piada, e das boas.


End file.
